


Snow White Slumbers

by leobrat



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't feel safe yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White Slumbers

**Author's Note:**

> This is very dark, and deals with the events that are revealed in the episode A Trip To The Dentist.

Duncan keeps to himself. Lilly is now four years old, and in a year or so, they will have to settle down somewhere, and she will have to start school, but for now, they are still on the move. He doesn't feel safe to settle yet, almost doesn't feel safe to breathe yet. When Lilly sleeps in his arms, she breathes deep and even, like an angel.

He doesn't know how to keep her safe and let anyone else into their world. Not that he's had the opportunity. Raising a baby girl all over the world, under aliases doesn't leave much time in the calendar for socializing. Not that he's had the desire, either.

It has been three years, nine months and two days since he last saw Veronica. He wonders if he will ever hit the timer on the mental stop watch on his head and that figure will not automatically come to him. He expected that he would always miss her. He also expected, the way it had with Lilly, that he would miss her less over time.

Lilly is getting to the age where she asks more and more what her mama was like. And Duncan tells her that Meg was kind and honest, and smart, and pretty, and he unfortunately can't remember more than that. And the little stories that Lilly Margaret Kane hears about her mother are all about Veronica Mars.

Her image has grown sharper in his mind. And just the way his sister used to visit him in dreams, in her bloody pep squad uniform, Veronica always has a very specific outfit on when she visits him. She's wearing a snow-white sundress with a broken strap, and a black velvet choker, wrapped around her slender throat. Her greeting is always the same. "I miss you."

The first time Duncan woke up from that dream, sweating and crying, and screaming so loud he woke up his daughter, he was terrified to sleep for a week. He would sit outside the tiny apartment they were living in in London at the time, on the fire escape, drinking six cups of coffee to ward off those dreams. He and Veronica had never spoken of that night, not after the first time they spoke of it. When they got back together, they'd been so blissfully happy; neither one of them wanted to bring up their demons.

He'd always thought they'd have more time, to talk, and soothe the hurts of the past.

After his sister, he should have learned his lesson.

After a while of falling asleep in chairs near the dawn hours, and being too tired to play with Lilly the next morning, Duncan gave himself over to his dreams. And God help him, but if this was the only way he could have Veronica, it was worth the torment and guilt.

The night she gave herself to him- the night he took her innocence and learned just how desperately he wanted her- she was an angel to him. She kissed and loved him with all of her tender young heart, and gave everything she had, and then she curled up and slept soundly in his arms, breathing deeply and evenly.


End file.
